


That Time I F**ked The Champion

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Facials, Feelings Realization, Frottage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s self-explanatory
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Yet another loss.

Raihan walked the streets of Wyndon alone at 3AM. All he could think about was how he shouldn’t have sent his Goodra out first. If he started with Torkoal, then he surely would’ve won. But he didn’t. And now it’s just another loss on his record.

Wyndon itself never really slept, but the stadium was only ever occupied when there was a battle. 3 in the morning was the perfect time to get some training done. The dragon-type gym leader let all of his Pokemon out and had them double battle each other. Torkoal and Turtonator on one side, Flygon and Duraludon on the other. Goodra stayed on the sidelines with Raihan. His Pokemon had a fierce battle, but in the end, Duraludon and Goodra were victorious.

“Good job!” called a voice from the other side of the stadium.

The voice immediately angered Raihan. When he turned, he saw that long purple hair, those bright golden eyes, and that weird beard.

Leon.

“What do you want?!” Raihan yelled.

Leon, now walking toward him, chuckled. “I forgot something in my locker, so I came here to get it.”

Raihan rolled his eyes. “And you got lost…?”

Leon chuckled again. “Yup! You got it!”

“How is it that you can’t even find your way to the bathroom, but you never lose a battle?”

“Aww,” Leon said belittlingly, “is the big scary dragon still grumpy about losing?” 

“Shut up!” Raihan shouted. “Just get your shit from your locker and leave…”

“Oh, alright.” Leon stood there awkwardly for a moment. “Uh...do you mind...showing me to the locker room?”

Raihan simply glared at Leon.

———————————-

“Thanks for showing me the way, Raihan!” Leon said.

Raihan still wasn’t looking too happy. “Whatever.”

Raihan walked over to his locker and began to grab his own belongings. He packed his potions and berries into his bag, completely ignoring Leon’s presence. But something told Raihan to turn around. And when he did, his jaw dropped. Leon was wearing nothing but a tight black t-shirt and a black jockstrap.

“Um!” Raihan involuntarily said.

Leon turned his head in confusion, but then realized what Raihan was staring at. “You’ve seen me in underwear before, right?”

Raihan nodded stiffly. “Yeah, but they were boxers! Or at the very least briefs! Your entire ass is out!”

Leon giggled. “And you’re still staring at it.”

“Yeah, I’m still staring at it, because it’s out in the open!”

Leon smirked then turned back to his rather messy locker. “Take a picture. I’m sure it’ll last longer.”

Raihan's face turned into a frown. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means if you want to see my ass again, I suggest-”

“I know what it means!” Raihan interrupted. “Aren’t you supposed to be getting something and leaving?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be packing your bags and leaving too?” Leon said with a seductive twist of his hips.

Raihan was rock hard. He hadn’t gotten laid since he was training so hard for a week. Only to lose to the very man that stood in front of him. Would it be shameful to have sex with the same guy who embarrassed you on international television? Or would it be the opposite? Getting to fuck the guy who embarrassed you on international television. Or does it even matter?

Raihan was starting not to care. He slammed his locker. “I can’t tell if you’re teasing or if you’re asking for it.”

Leon arched his back slightly. “Asking for what?”

Raihan pulled down the front of his shorts, exposing a long, thick print covered by Goodra-print boxer briefs. “Asking for this.”

Leon covered his mouth and snickered. “Goodra underwear? What are you, 9?”

Raihan then pulled down the front of his boxers and let his dick slap against his stomach. “9 inches.”

“I walked right into that one…”

Raihan nodded. “You did.” He looked into Leon’s mess of a locker. “I know you have lube in here.”

Leon reached up to the top shelf and pulled out a small bottle. “I jerk off when I’m stressed before a match.”

“You filthy little whore.” Raihan snatched the bottle from Leon. “Bend over.”

Leon had the dumbest smile on his face as he bent down, holding himself with one hand on the locker. Raihan was not patient nor gentle. He shoved a lubed finger into Leon, and revelled at the sight of Leon’s legs buckling. He swirled his finger around, opening up the champion’s hole.

Leon turned his head back to Raihan. “What? No fore-...PLAY!”

Raihan shoved another finger into Leon. “I’m here to fuck you then I’m leaving.” Raihan said in a low growl. “If you want romance, go find yourself someone else.”

“Grumpy, grumpy drag-...oh...OH!” Leon moaned.

Three fingers now. Raihan swirled three fingers around Leon’s hole, making him moan like he was in heat. Raihan poured another glob of lube onto Leon’s ass then slipped his pinky in.

Leon pounded his fist on the locker. “OH, FUCK! YOU GOTTA FUCK ME RAIHAN, PLEASE!”

Raihan liked the sound of Leon begging. The undefeated champion of Galar. Begging to be fucked. What was that thing about shame again?

“Beg me, bitch.” Raihan growled again.

Leon froze. “W-what?”

“BEG ME!” Raihan's whole hand went inside of Leon.

And Leon screamed. “FUCK ME! FUUUUCK! AHH!”

“LOUDER!” Raihan shouted.

“I NEED YOU INSIDE OF ME! NOOOW!”

Raihan replaced his hand with his dick in an instant. With nothing on his mind except an orgasm, he pumped in and out of Leon as fast as he could. The locker room was filled with moans, sexual fluids, and lust. Raihan manhandled Leon onto the bench, then fucked the champion on his back. 

Leon wrapped his legs around Raihan and dug his fingers into his back. “Holy shit! I think...AHHHHHH!”

A line of thick cum shot out of Leon’s dick onto his black shirt. But Raihan paid it no attention. The dragon-type gym leader just kept going. Leon’s body spasmed as the cum was literally fucked out of him. 

Then, Raihan pulled out. “I’M GONNA CUM ON YOUR FUCKING FACE!” 

Raihan pumped his dick and Leon stuck his tongue out. Raihan moaned through his teeth as he came all over Leon’s face. Leon’s tongue lapped up whatever cum was around his lip.

Raihan collapsed onto the floor, breathing like he had run a lap around Galar. “We will never...speak of this...again…”

Leon was out of breath too. “Why not…? Don’t you wanna...do this again…?”

Raihan pulled himself up onto the bench to look at Leon. Cum between his eyes. Cum all over his shirt. Some leaking out of his ass. It was a good look for him.

“You’re damn right I do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck again, but at Raihan’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I’d make another part if I felt like it. Here I am 2 months later. Maybe I’ll even do a third part. Also did you guys see Peony? He’s sexy.

“Why not…? Don’t you wanna...do this again…?” Raihan remembered.

Raihan looked at his Rotom phone, and saw that Leon was “on his way” 11 minutes ago. The gym leader leapt off of his couch and began tidying up immediately. Leon had been to his house before, even while messy, so the sudden concern over the appearance of his house was strange.

After everything was as clean as it could be, the room still felt empty. Should he get wine? Does he even have wine? Is wine even necessary? This is a casual hookup, why is he acting like it’s a date?

There was a knock at the front door, and Raihan’s tall, slim body stood straight up. The gym leader peered through the hole near the top of the door and saw a bush of purple hair. Yep. Leon. Raihan wrapped his fingers around the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

“Aren’t you happy to see me?” was the first thing out of Leon’s mouth.

“You’re here to fuck, why wouldn’t I be happy to see you?” Raihan responded.

Leon gestured down to Raihan’s pelvis. “It’s showing.”

“Showing? What’re you-” Raihan’s eyes drifted down to the 8 inch, navy blue polyester tent between his legs. “Oh…”

Leon smiled with his eyes closed. “I don’t mind getting straight to the action.”

“Who said I was giving you a choice?”

“I like it when you get all dominant.” Leon purred.

Raihan stepped out of the doorway and extended his arm toward his couch. “Then get in here already.”

Leon strutted by Raihan and found a seat on the couch. He stared around the spotless living. “Did you clean up just for me?”

Raihan slammed the front door shut. “Hell no. I can’t keep a clean house?”

“You never keep a clean house.” Leon snidely said.

“Shut the fuck up.” Raihan grabbed Leon by the collar of his black t-shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Quickly, Raihan took control over the kiss, literally stealing Leon’s breath away. The gym leader’s fingers hooked under the bottom of Leon’s shirt and crept up the champion’s body. For a moment, the black polyester interrupted the kiss, but when it was out of the way, Raihan was back to dominating Leon’s lips.

Leon pushed away, panting like he would after a vigorous Pokemon battle. “S-stop…! My shorts…”

Raihan’s eyes looked down at the white tent between Leon’s legs. There was a dark spot at the center. “Are you not wearing underwear?”

Leon chuckled breathlessly. “Did I need to.”

Raihan’s eyes moved back up to Leon’s and he smiled like a hungry Hydreigon. The gym leader pushed the champion back onto the couch, then pulled his legs forward so he was completely flat on his back. Raihan practically tore the shorts off, exposing Leon’s hard, leaking cock. In one quick motion, Raihan swallowed Leon’s cock whole.

“Holy shit!” Leon screamed. Impulsively, Leon’s hands clasped around Raihan’s head to hold some kind of control. But it didn’t work.

Raihan had Leon moaning and flailing like he’d never been touched before. Raihan licked the tip of his dick, moved down his shaft, and ate Leon’s balls.

“F-F-FUCK…!” Leon whined.

A chill went through Leon when Raihan arrived at his taint. Then, the gym leader’s tongue hit Leon’s hole.

“Rai...han…” Leon moaned. “It feels...so...GOOD!”

Like Leon’s lips, Raihan passionately kissed and licked the twitching hole that belonged to Galar’s best trainer. The way such a powerful figure could whine and moan like a slut. It made Raihan want to fuck him even harder. 

Raihan gave Leon’s hole one last lick, then stood up. He looked down at the champion. Leon was gasping to steady his breathing.

“Perfect.” Raihan said. The taller man disappeared into his bedroom for a moment, then returned with a large bottle of lube.

Leon knew exactly what to do. The champion lifted his legs and hooked his arms around the backs of them, presenting his well shaped athletic ass.

“You’re such a filthy whore.” Raihan laughed. “You want this dick so bad, don’t you?”

“You know I do.” Leon said with certainty. “Fuck me like you did in the locker room. No, harder than that.”

Raihan felt his dick harden even more. Precum was dripping from his dick, and the urge to come was only a few strokes away.

Leon licked his fingers and massaged his pucker. “Go ahead, Raihan. Fuck this hole loose. Claim it. Do whatever you want with it.”

Raihan’s dick jumped, and a bead of pre rolled down his shaft. “Galar’s best whore…”

“And he’s all yours tonight.” Leon winked, and Raihan nearly came right then.

But Raihan was supposed to be the one in control right now. The gym leader coated his dick and the champion’s ass with lube. Raihan poked Leon’s hole with the head of his dick, then looked into his golden eyes. When Leon nodded at Raihan, the gym leader smiled wickedly. The head of his dick touched Leon’s hole, then moved up, down, and around it.

“What...are you doing...?” Leon asked, still breathy.

Raihan didn’t answer. He didn’t need to answer. He traced Leon’s crack with the head of his dick, listening to the soft moans the champion made each time he ran over his hole.

“Put it in already!” Leon shouted.

“Beg me.” Raihan commanded.

Leon was taken back to that night in the locker room. Raihan asked him to do that exact same thing. It was clear that Raihan had a begging kink. But Leon wanted to see how far it went. “What if I don’t?”

Raihan ran over Leon’s hole again, making the champion’s body jump. “Then I’ll be sending you home with cum soaked shorts and blue balls.”

A fresh drop of pre squeezed out of Leon’s dick and onto his abs. “You wouldn’t.”

Raihan grinded his entire pelvis against Leon’s ass, but didn’t stick an inch inside of him. “I will if you don’t start begging, bitch.”

“N-No…” Leon gasped.

Raihan’s smile became more dragon-like. “Is that so?”

Leon closed his eyes and nodded.

“If that's how it’s gonna be, then I’ll hold my end of the promise.”

Raihan grabbed Leon’s hands and pinned them above his head. The gym leader slid his dick up and down Leon’s ass like he was fucking him, but never entered. Leon waited for Raihan to slip inside of him, but that moment never came. He only felt that long dick glide over his hole repeatedly.

“You’re...evil…” Leon choked.

“You asked for this.” Raihan growled with his dragon smile. “All this could’ve been avoided if you were an obedient bitch.”

Leon’s dick was pouring precum all over his abs, and Raihan didn’t seem like he was joking. “You’re...not serious, right, Raihan.”

Raihan chuckled to himself. “All you have to do is follow orders and you'll get what you want.”

Each time Raihan’s head passed over Leon’s hole, the champion broke more and more. He couldn’t do it. Raihan knew how to control him. And Leon loved it. “Fuck me…”

Raihan stopped with the tip of his cock right against Leon’s hole. “What was that?”

Leon was embarrassed. He tried to take control for once, and now he looked like a slutty idiot. “You heard me…”

Raihan dipped a finger in the pool of Leon’s precum and traced the champion’s abs. “I said...BEG ME!”

Leon took a sharp breath in when he felt Raihan rubbing his own precum around his sensitive stomach. “F-fuck...me…”

“That’s not begging.”

Leon’s cock dripped more precum. He needed Raihan inside of him. Now. “FUCK ME, PLEASE! TAKE ME! USE ME! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, JUST GET INSIDE ME, PLEASE!”

Raihan had won. Not on the pitch of Wyndon Stadium, but he won something. The man that was on top of the region was now under his dick. Maybe someday he’ll even beat him in front of their millions of fans, then fuck him in the locker room right after. Sheer humiliation.

Raihan slowly slipped into Leon, centimeter by centimeter. With each centimeter, Leon moaned like he hadn’t had a dick inside of him in decades. When Raihan was all the way in, he looked down at Leon. His messy crown of hair. His needy eyes. It was a good look for him. Raihan almost wanted to kiss him. But this was only a hookup between rivals. That was it, right?

Raihan quickly threw away the sudden feelings and fucked Galar’s champion like a Tauros. The entire living room echoed each time Raihan’s hips hit Leon’s ass again. The couch sounded like it was going to collapse. But Raihan was focused on one thing and one thing only.

Raihan held Leon’s hands over his head with one hand, then jerked the champion’s dick with his other hand. “YOU WANNA CUM, BITCH?!” Raihan roared like a Druddigon.

Leon nodded, but all that came out his mouth was nonsense.

“ **THEN CUM ALREADY!** ”

It was like Raihan pressed a button inside of Leon. Leon moaned complete nonsense, then came so hard, it hit him in the eye.

“ **THAT’S RIGHT, LEON! GALAR’S BIGGEST SLUT! NOTHING BUT A...AHHHH** ”

Raihan didn’t realize how close he was until he came. He pushed as far as he could inside of Leon, breeding him as deep as he could. When he came to his senses, Raihan pulled out and stumbled back onto his coffee table.

“Holy fuck, that was...amazing...” Raihan said while he tried to catch his breath.

Leon was so worn out he couldn’t speak.

Raihan eyed Leon. Cum seeping out of his freshly used hole. Cum dripping down his cheek. Precum all over his stomach. And somehow he still looked like the beautiful champion of Galar. Raihan couldn’t fight a smile.

“What’s with the smile…?” Leon finally said.

Raihan quickly made it disappear. “Nothing...nothing at all…” That was a lie. “You should get cleaned up...so you can go...”

“I can’t...stay for a bit?”

Raihan glared at Leon. “...Do you want to?”

“You just fucked me like a Stoutland...The least you could do is let me...stay here…”

Raihan slid onto the couch beside Leon. “Then rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might be multiple chapters if I feel like it


End file.
